


Desperation's Knowing Inside Your Cover's Always Blown

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen skips the CW Upfronts to go be with Jared in Vancouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation's Knowing Inside Your Cover's Always Blown

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't even gotten to my comments from the fic I posted earlier this week, BUT I needed to write this, so I did. Betaed by my girl [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile). :)

"So there's no way you'll be able to make it?" Jensen asks. He doesn't particularly care whether he's whining, which is good because he thinks he probably is.

He hears Jared let out a frustrated breath. "Can't, Jen, sorry. The filming schedule—"

"Yeah, I know," Jensen says, resigned. "I just—" _Miss you_, he wants to say, but they don't do that, and he doesn't want to push his luck.

"Yeah. Me, too." Jared sounds tired and worn down, not at all like the exuberant man Jensen left in Vancouver a month ago.

The line goes quiet for a few moments. "Screw this," Jensen says finally. "I'm coming to see you. Starting to forget what you look like, man." His voice breaks a little on the last sentence, and Jensen swears he can feel Jared grinning from three thousand miles away.

"Well, we definitely can't have that," Jared almost purrs into the phone. "But Jensen, the network thing—"

"What about it?" Jensen says flatly. "Won't be any fun without you there, and it's not like Ostroff'll miss either of us, anyway."

Jared's hesitant. "You sure? I mean, you're in New York already... might as well stay, right? People will notice, dude."

"Who gives a fuck," Jensen says. He feels bold and liberated, like he's finally taking what he wants for a change. "You want me to come, right?"

Jared laughs low in his throat, sending a shiver down Jensen's spine. "Yeah, Jensen. I want you to come."

"Well, all right, then," Jensen says, and it's settled. He checks out of his hotel room, catches the first flight to YVR, and sleeps the whole way there, dreaming of Vancouver rain and Jared's mouth and hands. When Jensen wakes up and it's sunny outside, he feels cheated in some indefinable way.

*

They celebrate the season renewal that night in a familiar bar, locking eyes and clinking beer bottles over a scratched corner table. Jared tells him all about the movie and the challenges of playing Thomas fucking Kinkade, and Jensen cares, really, he does, but he didn't come all this way to talk about the goddamned painter of light. Or to do much talking at all, really.

"Jared," he says quietly, a subtle warning. He thinks he's interrupting one of Jared's stories, but he wasn't really listening anyway.

Jared's bangs are hanging in his eyes, and Jensen reaches out automatically to push them away from his face when Jared focuses his attention on him. It's the kind of intensity he only sees on Jared when Jared's trying to get a tough scene down or when it's something to do with him, and Jensen shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

"You wanna get out of here?" Jared asks. It's not really a question, but it's not an answer, either. Jensen nods anyway, and he settles their tab as Jared collects their jackets and calls for a cab.

*

The first touch is rough and tentative, clumsy again after weeks of separation. Jensen pushes Jared up against the door as soon as it shuts behind them, and they lick into each other's mouths, relearning taste and sound and all other senses. Jared works their jeans open right there and jacks them off together, slow and steady to take the edge off as Jensen nips at his lips and throat.

Later, Jensen spreads Jared out on the bed and climbs on top, straddling his waist. They map each other's dips and curves with sure hands before Jensen works himself open and grits his teeth as he sinks down onto Jared's cock.

"I gotcha," Jared gasps. He clutches at Jensen's hips and thrusts up into him, making Jensen moan. "God, you're tight. I gotcha, Jen, just hang on."

They fall into a rhythm and come more or less together, and Jensen cleans off Jared's chest with his own tongue. When they're quiet and lying next to each other, Jared breaks the silence. "You haven't done that since the last time, have you?"

"No," Jensen admits, even though he thinks Jared already knows the answer.

"Well, then," Jared says. He sounds surprised and pleased, in that order. "Okay."

The alarm goes off an hour before Jared's early morning call time, and Jensen curses Kripke's name before he remembers what month it is and goes back to sleep.

*

Jensen stays for a week, hanging around Jared's set and generally being a pain in the ass. They don't fool around to kill time between takes like they do on their own set—too much of a risk here, and Jensen's already seen some of the Lions Gate people giving him speculative looks, wondering what he's doing there despite Jared's easy assurances that Jensen's with him. When he gets bored watching Jared film, he sits around in Jared's trailer and runs lines for the play or beats the high scores on Jared's PSP just to piss him off.

He doesn't bother to get a room of his own. They sleep better together; it's only practical, he tells himself when he snuggles closer into Jared's strong embrace. Nights when Jared's not working, they go out or stay in and watch TV, just the two of them, and every morning, Jared gets up and works out before coming back to wake Jensen with lazy kisses on his cheekbones, his eyelids, the tip of his nose. It all starts to feel just this side of too familiar, and Jensen knows he has to leave.

Jared drives him to the airport and walks him in, chattering away the whole time. "See you in July?" Jared says when they get to Jensen's gate.

"Yeah," Jensen says. "I'll call." They both know he probably won't, but he needs to say it anyway.

He's pulled in close for a hug then, Jared's sweeping touch across his lower back an unmistakable promise. Jensen squeezes back, pressing his face into Jared's shoulder a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Later, man," he mumbles, avoiding Jared's eyes as he pulls away.

Jared smiles bright and claps him on the shoulder. "Later."

*

Jensen doesn't return his agent's calls until he's back in L.A. The guy's pissed at him for skipping out on the upfronts, and when Jensen claims stress and exhaustion, he informs Jensen yet again that doing the convention was a bad idea. Jensen doesn't regret anything and barely refrains from telling him the real reason he took off. In the end, he just makes excuses and hangs up, then presses Jared's number on the speed dial.

"So what're you up to?" Jensen asks when Jared picks up.

He sinks into his couch, feeling the tension bleed out of him when he hears the smile in Jared's voice. "Nothin'," Jared drawls. "The guys are setting up the shot—the lighting got fucked up or something. You missing me already, Jen?"

"Yeah," Jensen says. "Yeah, I miss you, you stupid sonofabitch. You got a problem with that?"

Jared laughs. "Not at all," he says, and Jensen exhales.


End file.
